Enjoy The Show
by My Love is 4 Moony
Summary: Lily Evans wakes up in the Heads common room to the sound of James Potter fighting with his girlfriend in the other room. Apparently he has been having dreams about another girl!
1. Midnight Awakening

Lily awoke to the sound of a door being slammed. She sat up quickly and ran to her own door, opening it slightly to see what in the heck was going on. There outside her door stood a very pretty blonde haired girl in only her bra and a pair of boys' boxers. Lily instantly recognized the girl. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw named Emmaline Maddiline.

_James girlfriend, right? _Lily asked herself.

"Emma what are you doing? Get back in here!" James rough voice came from his doorway.

"No James I have played along with your little game for long enough." She spat as if questioning whether or not those words had really come out of her mouth.

"What game?" James asked confused. "Em, you're being ridiculous come on get back in here it's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"JAMES I thought maybe you would get over her in time. I thought maybe you would love me the way you love her because obviously you are so capable of love. I was wrong." She said grabbing her shirt from his left hand, putting it on with vigor. She then grabbed her pants from his right hand and put them on quickly over his boxers.

"What are you talking about EM!?" James asked. Lily noticed Emmaline was really getting to him now.

"You say her name in your sleep for god's sake" She said whispering the last two words. "Don't act dumb James, You dream about her almost every night and I'm tired of hoping that will be me you think about non-stop. I can't be with someone who can't get someone else out of their head." Emmaline said finally breaking down. "YOU can't pretend I'm her any longer." James reached out and grabbed Emma's hand squeezing it slightly.

"Emma you're so amazing, how could you ever think I don't love you?" James asked kissing her forehead.

She longed to surrender to the warmth of his body. Deciding against it she stepped backward out of his embrace. She knew if she did not say goodbye to him now, she wouldn't have the strength to down the road."You may love me James but I know you're not in love with me. Not the way you love her at least.'' She said turning around so she wasn't facing him anymore. "We don't really have a choice in who we love and how we love them James. The thing is it will break my heart even more if I just sit back and watch this all unfold. Just fucking get up the courage and tell her James." She said now walking towards the door. She spoke again still not turning to look at him, just staring at the door."A girl always knows James. She always knows when a guy looks into her eyes and pretends he is looking into someone else's."

"But Em-" James yelled after her as the door closed. He stood in shock for a moment or two then…"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" James yelled as he banged his head against the wall behind him.

"Gosh Potter could you be any louder?" Lily asked coming out from behind her door…

"Just enjoying the show are you Lily?" James asked annoyed.

"Oh yes because I love being woken up in the middle of the night, by a fighting couple of lunatics. What was that girl talking about anyways?" Lily asked strangely curious as to who had broken the two love birds up.

"None of your business Evans" James said as if this was the last conversation he wanted to be having right this moment.

"Fine, fine… just thought maybe I could help…" Lily replied.

"Well you can't."

"Sheesh Potter what's stuck up your butt?" She laughed. "I thought we decided to be civil this year when we found out we got head boy and girl." She pointed out.

"Yeah well it goes both ways Lily and yelling at me directly after my girlfriend gives me the boot really isn-"

"Well we are even then because I have to here you guys every night, it's disgusting." Lily said cutting him off.

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Lily asked.

James moved closer to her, their faces almost touching "Yeah why would you be jealous?" She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She moved backwards quickly.

"Exactly" She said confidently "Why would I be."

James looked at her in shock.

"Well I'm going to bed James." Lily said brushing by him. James could just make out her scent; there was no way Emma really knew was there?


	2. Morning apologies

James awoke the next morning cursing himself for what had happened the night before. Still all he could think about was the red head next door. If he listened really hard he could hear her breathing. Em was right, but did this mean that he would never find anyone else. It was obvious that he would never get Lily so did that mean he was never going to get anyone? He heard her breathing slow and he could hear her gradually getting out of bed. What was it about her that drove him crazy? He could hear her softly humming a tune he had never heard before. He listened as she walked out of the room.

_She's probably about to take a shower. _He thought to himself. _Lily in a shower mmmm…_

Then his dream world crashed back to reality as she knocked on his door.

"Shit" he whispered looking for some clothes. _Actually Maybe just boxers are a better idea._ He thought to himself.

He slowly opened the door making sure to yawn in the process.

"Yes Lily?" James asked grabbing the top of the door with his right arm as if leaning into it, which magnified the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and accented his well earned toned upper half.

"James-" She said strongly at first but then her face lost all conviction as she began staring at his chest a bit. Then regaining her composure she began again this time not looking at James at all. "James… I'm sorry for barging in last night it um- wasn't my place and um - you see I have a habit of showing up at bad moments. I'm really, really sorry it's just you two did wake me up and you sounded upset so I don't know I'm sorry. Oh and I'm sorry if I haven't been very civil this year I'm just stressed ya know? From now on I will just keep my nosey self in my room and leave you alone." Lily said still looking at the wall. James quickly positioned himself in her field of vision.

"It's ok Lily" He said moving closer to her. "I'm sorry for what I said too. Oh and I'm sorry you could hear us every night. I didn't realize that you could. You are right, it was rude of me. You don't have to stay in your room alone we can talk and stuff …we can be friends-."

"Friends?" Lily asked

"Yes Lily I would really like to start a friendship with you." He moved in even closer in order to hopefully get a whiff of her hair.

"Oh-" She replied looking to the wall again. "I agree we really should be friends" She said with a smile.

"Alright then friends it is" He said leaning in. Silence followed. Lily was sure he was going for her lips and she began to back up but her feet wouldn't let her budge. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "There's one rule though Lily." He said demanded.

"Oh and what's that boss?"

"When we talk to each other we need to look at each other and not at the walls behind one another" He whispered this in her ear.

Lily found herself backing away from him quickly yet again. She didn't even know why she kept doing it. She almost tripped down the stairs this time. "Heh, alright" she replied.

James smiled at her as she walked away.

Lily sat in Charms class waiting for the rest of the class to show up. She was so tired. She hadn't slept very much the night before. She had, had her mind on far too many things. This kept happening to her a lot lately it seemed. She just couldn't stop thinking about the most random things and it was driving her mad. She laid her head down on the table, it was cool and she liked how it felt across her face. Before she knew it she had dozed off to sleep and then someone was softly shaking her awake.

"Go away Lindsey I'm sleeping" She said.

"I'm not Lindsey" the perpetrator replied with a laugh.

"Fine go away Chelsea I'm sleeping" She said sounding exasperated.

"Wrong again"

Lily lifted her head to see who it was. She found her emerald eyes staring into a pair of shimmering hazel ones.

"Oh hi James." she said looking at the wall behind him again.

"Lily our agreement." He reminded her sternly.

"Ok then… hi James" She said looking straight into his eyes.

"That's better" He said smiling. "Mind if I sit here? It's always good to sit next to the smartest person in class. Really gets you motivated."

"Than-" Lily started to thank James right before she was cut off.

"Which is why you are so lucky to have me sitting right next to you. I'm so good at charms I shall be your motivation."

"Ha ha very funny potter." Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh ouch and she hits me with the last name"

"Good Morning class" Came professor Sturling's voice. "Quite down please." She continued. She began to lecture but Lily was still so tired that is might as well have been in Japanese.

_Japanese would be a pretty useful language to know._ Lily thought to herself. Kicking herself afterwards for allowing her mind to go off on yet another random tangent. _It really would be useful though. _She thought allowing herself to succumb to the randomness._ I wonder how many witches and wizards live in Japan. They have a pretty high population in general. I bet they have lots and lots of- _Her thoughts were halted by James voice.

"Hey Lily do I have a girls voice?" He asked.

Lily looked at him perplexed. "Where is this coming from James?"

"Well I have been thinking about this long and hard now. When I woke you up earlier you guessed I was Lindsey and then Chelsea. Both of whom are of the female sex."

"I was sleeping James… You could have had the deepest man's voice in all of Europe and I would have guessed the same two people."

"Oh ok." He responded. "Are you sure though… because I am listening to myself talk and it is kind of up there in register." He continued worried.

"James you have the voice of a Macho man. I promise." She stated giving him a pat on the shoulder to reassure him.

"Ok phew. You worried me there."

They smiled at each other for a second and the rest of the class continued on without them speaking another word to one another.


	3. Friends Friends?

The bell rang and the class filed out of the room. Lily moved swiftly out with James at her heels.

"So see you for patrol tonight Lily?" James said with a smile that made Lily wonder why she had hated him so much for so long.

"Oh yeah patrol see you then." She replied as the two parted ways.

"Was that Lily Evens walking with you or am I going blind? Maybe I got hit to hard with that bludger at practice yesterday." Sirius Black (James best friend A/N I'm going to assume you guys know these things.) asked as James joined the Marauders to walk towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"He sat next to her the whole class Sirius, where were you?" Remus stated wondering how on earth Sirius got such remarkable marks in charms.

"Oh well I was arguing with Lindsey most of class via notes, I swear that girl wants me." Sirius stated.

"How do you know that?" James asked jumping into the conversation.

"Because she uses suggestive hand-writing that's why."

"Suggestive hand-writing what's that Sirius?" Peter asked as though the other Marauders knew something he didn't.

"It's when-" Sirius began but Remus cut him off.

"It doesn't really exist Peter, Sirius is making it up don't listen to him."

"Whatever Moony, just because you haven't gotten any passionate notes doesn't mean you have to diss mine." Sirius replied hotly. Remus's cheeks turned red as they neared the class room. All four Marauders took their seats in class. Sirius made sure to sit next to James so he could talk about these new Lily developments in James life.

"So…"

"Sirius, why are you looking at me with that rapist expression? Stop it, it's creepy." James said looking away from Sirius's face.

"This isn't a rape-" He began to protest. "Hey now you're trying to change the subject. Nice try Mr. but I'm no dummy. So…I am supposed to just go along with this whole "James Potter is getting along with Mrs. Red head thing" now?"

"Yeah we are friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends"

"Friends, friends?"

"Yes friends, friends"

"Like when two people are civil with one another even when teachers aren't in the room. That kind of friends?" Sirius asked

"Yes Sirius now would you shut up before the teacher makes you move." James replied.

"Wait, wait, wait I thought you were over her prongs?"

"I am." James whispered back "We just decided it would be a good idea to be friends now that we are working together, now hush."

"So what does Em think about this new friendship with the girl everyone knows you used to be obsessed with?"

"I don't see why that matters."

"Well usually girlfriends care about that kind of thing James and Emma is like the most serious girlfriend you've had since you gave up on the flower."

"Well I don't see how that matters since we split up last night." James replied off handedly.

"YOU WHAT- ?!" Sirius yelled with no sort of composure.

"Mr. Black how rude! I'm conducting a N.E.W.T level course here and some people are actually paying attention believe it or not. Some people care about their futures in the wizarding world." Professor Sherwood said sternly to the boy who had obviously just noticed her presence in the room.

"I'm sorry Professor Sherwood um I have no excuse it'll never happen again."

"That's what you say every time. 20 points from Gryffindor." she turned around and began writing on the chalk board again as though nothing had happened.

"Way to go mate." James said with a small grin.

"Well I was surprised. What happened James what did you do wrong?"

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?"

Sirius just stared at him in response.

"Ok, ok she thinks I'm still in love with Lily." James stated.

"Well did you give her reason to?" Sirius asked.

"I can't control my dreams now can I mate?" He said trying to look like he was focusing hard on the lesson.

"You're dreaming of her?! And you didn't tell me? Are they um… you know… the GOOD kind of dreams?"

"It differs from night to night Sirius please drop it. The point is we broke up and now she hates me. I lost a perfectly good girl for someone I'm not even after anymore"

"Well obviously you are still hooked if you are dreaming of her a lot Prongs."

"I'm not hooked, I'm over it, and it's not my fault. I don't want to date her but I can't help thinking she's attractive. I mean look at her."

"Oh trust me I have…" Sirius replied smoothly

"Ok stop looking at her." James said quickly.

"Well I mean you are over her which means she is on the market for me to like her."

"Sirius." James said sternly.

"Yeah I know you aren't really over her."

"I guess you're right but it doesn't mean I have to act on it." James said finally giving in.

"Of course I'm right. Just promise me one thing ok?"

"What's that?"

"When you two get over this little bump in the road and get married and have hot steamy sex and then have a cute little Lily James combo baby I get dibs on God father position." Sirius said with a smile.

"Ok when pigs fly and Lily decides she doesn't loathe me and instead wants to be the mother my children you will be godfather." James said sarcastically.

"DEAL" Sirius yelled slamming his hand on the table.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN MR. BLACK! Switch seats with Mr. Lupin and 20 more points from Gryffindor!"

"Dammit" he whispered under his breath. He spent the rest of the class pretending to pay attention to the teacher while James explained everything that had just happened to Remus, who had grown quite curious to what was going on as the class had progressed.

Lily and her two best friends sat in the great hall eating dinner.

"So you're friends now?" Chelsea asked wondering if the world was about to come to an end.

"Like friend friends?" Lindsey asked confused.

"Yes guys what's the big deal?" Lily asked.

"So what does Emma think about this new friendship?"Chelsea asked ignoring Lily's question.

"I don't think it matters really, they broke up last night." Lily replied.

"Huh?" Lindsey asked "By what you described to us about what you have been hearing every night they seemed to be hot and heavy." She continued.

"Yeah well she stormed out on him last night yelling something about him being in love with some other girl. Either way it wouldn't matter anyways, we are just friends not even close to anything more; we just became friends this morning."

Chelsea and Lindsey stared at one another instantly reading each other's minds… they knew who the other girl was everyone probably did except hers truly.

"What guys?" Lily asked.

"Nothing Lily it's good that you guys got passed all the hatred" Lindsey said looking down at her food.

"Yeah" Chelsea stated looking down at hers as well.

"You guys are weird you know that?" Lily asked as she too now focused on her plate of food. She wasn't sure what was up with them but it was obvious they weren't about to tell her what was going on their minds. She finished her food quickly and set off for patrol duty.

Immediately after Lily stepped out of the great hall, Chelsea and Lindsey's heads were together discussing all that they believed was about to come to pass.


	4. Couch Wars and Day Dreams

"Giggly Gargoyle" Lily gave the password to the heads common room and quickly made her way to her room completely oblivious to the sleeping boy on the couch. As she entered her room she slumped her bags on the table by the door and looked over at her clock by the bed. The clock read 7:30 P.M; she really didn't need to start patrol until 9:30 so she decided to busy herself with a good book. She headed over towards her bookshelf, which was getting so full as of late (the accumulation of all her books sense her first year at Hogwarts) that the shelf was beginning to resemble the leaning tower of Pisa. She proceeded to close her eyes stick out her hand and grab a book. She opened her eyes and read the Title. Happy with her selection, she headed out to the common room. She had already begun reading when she sat down on the couch. It didn't take her very long to realize something just wasn't right.

_The couch feels kind of lumpy_ She thought to herself.

She proceeded to squish her butt into the couch trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ugg" She heard the couch speak. Within seconds she had leapt into the air turning to see what exactly she had been twisting her rear end into.

"James-" She stated.

"What's left of him anyways" He replied holding his sides in pain.

"I didn't see you." She stated plainly.

"Really? Because I thought jumping up and down on people while they are asleep was your special way of saying hello."

"Ha ha" She replied "I'm so sorry James, are you alright?"

"I'm fine I guess but I might just have to quit quidditch and be pushed around in a wheel chair for the rest of the year." He replied pretending to roll around in agonizing pain.

"Oh shut it." She responded with a smile. "You need to stick to your day job and give up your dreams of becoming an actor." She said lightly tapping him on the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"OUCH" He yelled in response.

"First you jump on me while I'm asleep. Then you call me a faker and hit me on the forehead. What kind of friend are you girl?"

"The kind that won't believe your bull crap Potter."

"That's it you're going down Evans." He replied standing up quickly. Lily began moving backwards as she observed James slowly going into attack mode. He bolted after her and she leaped over the couch.

"Bring it on" She said smiling.

"Oh it's on" He replied quickly jumping over the couch to join her on the other side. She ran towards the stair case leading to their rooms but he cut her off.

"Oh no to slow." he said with a grin.

Lily looked around and saw that he had her blocked into a corner with no way to escape.

"Ok truce, truce you win." She said backing up into the wall.

"You give in to easily, but you're right I DO WIN" He said moving even closer to her.

"I'm surrendering here you're supposed to let me go now."

James ignored her moving closer and closer to her and the wall behind her.

Lily felt as though she was fused to the wall, what was he going to do? He wouldn't dare try anything right? Of course not it wasn't like he had feelings for her anymore she was sure that she had squashed all of those out of him a long time ago. Besides they had been so young when he had _liked _her she doubted that he had really had feelings for her. He had probably just thought he had had feelings for her.

_Why am I thinking about this right now? _She asked herself. _Obviously because he has you pinned against a wall dummy and he is looking at you like a piece of very good pumpkin pie. _She replied to herself._ Well why is he doing that? _She asked herself. _I don't know why. Why don't you ask him? _She replied to herself once again. _Yeah right, like I'm doing that. _She stated plainly to herself. _Chicken. _Her other self replied. _Whose side are you on anyways gosh? _

Lily snapped back into reality when she realized she was now standing there alone. James had made his way back to the couch and was leaning on the back of it.

"You ok Lil's?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She replied strangely flustered.

"I don't know you were just staring off into space for a while there. Is that a normal thing for you?"

"Yep happens all the time" She replied lying through her teeth. Then realizing it wasn't that much of a lie. As of late she had been going on random thought tangents.

"Alright. Well at least now I am prepared for that." He said looking at her as though he wished he could see inside of her head.

"Right then" She replied looking at her feet.

"So are you ready then?" James asked.

"Huh, ready for what?"

"Patrol, it's about 9:45 now we probably should have started like 15 minutes ago."

"Oh yeah Patrol… let's get on that" She replied heading for the door. James followed closely behind her wondering what on earth had just happened.

The beginning of the patrol progressed pretty much in silence. Every once and a while James would make a small joke and Lily would giggle at it politely. The silence was driving James mad. _What did I do? Is she angry at me? She's sooo quite. What is she thinking? I wish I knew what was in that head of hers. _James looked at her as she peered into a classroom making sure it was empty and not occupied by any late night Snoggers.

"That's it!" James stated sternly.

"Huh?" Lily asked surprised and frozen into place.

"Whatever I did Lily I'm sorry but the silence is killing me." James said exasperated.

"What are you talking about James?" Lily asked obviously confused.

"I did something wrong right? That's why we aren't talking at all."

"Not that I know of, have a guilty conscience or something James? Should I be mad at you?" Lily asked accusingly.

"Uh not that I know of." He responded turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh ok then." Lily responded. "Well I'm not mad at you. I just don't have much to talk to you about."

"Oh ok" James said suddenly feeling like a very boring person now.

"So let's get back to patrol then yea?" Lily asked oblivious to the fact that she had hurt his feelings.

"Yeah ok."

They began on their way yet again in silence when they suddenly heard very loud voices coming from a classroom nearby.

"I despise you Black the only reason I came here is because you said you really needed my help with something and I'm not one to ignore someone who truly needs help." Lily heard Lindsey's voice clearly from outside the door.

"It's not like I like your company either" Sirius's voice could now be clearly heard from outside the door. "- and I do need your help with something. You just cut me off before I could explain it."

"Fine then Black what do you need help with? I'm sure it's a life or death situation. Go ahead Black I'm listening." she responded.

"Well-" He began but he was cut off by the entrance of Lily and James in the classroom.

"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked. "You know we are on patrol and I'm sure half the castle could hear you yelling at one another.

"Calm down Evans it's not like we were making out or anything" Sirius said with what sounded like slight disappointment.

"She knows we weren't making out Black." Lindsey said rolling her eyes as if that would be the last thing on earth she would ever do. "I'm sorry Lily I got a letter from this fool saying he was in dire need of my help and I foolishly believed it."

Lily sighed. "Ok well you guys need to head back to the common room because if a teacher comes we will all be in trouble.

"Alright Lily thanks … I'm sorry." Lindsey said grabbing Sirius's collar and dragging him behind her.

"Yeah Lillykins you're the best." Sirius stated as he was being pulled out of the room.

James and Lily were left alone in the empty classroom now. Lily turned to find James looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You totally just misused your power and let your friend go without punishment."

"I let _our_ friends go without punishment and so what? You do it all the time."

"Yeah but that's me."

"Yeah well I don't like punishing my friends either and I mean if they had been making out or something I would have probably punished them."

"Good thing we showed up early then" James replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say Sirius doesn't call girls into abandoned classrooms just to talk" James said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter Lindsey hates him"

"Yeah ok that's what you think Lily… but sometimes hate is a disguise for something else" He said offhandedly.

"Yeah, then again sometimes hate is just hate James." She said daring him with her eyes to contradict her.

"Fine you know your friend best… I guess."

"Yes I do." She replied "Now let's get back to Patrol." Lily responded heading out of the room.

"Ok "James replied. _Goodie _He thought to himself _more awkward silence._

James was mistaken however. Lily made an effort the rest of the night to keep up some sort of conversation. They both actually enjoyed each other's company. Who would have guessed that was possible?


	5. ruba dub dub

Lily and James entered the Heads common room after the long night of patrolling and they both crashed on the couch. The silence that followed was strangely comfortable and neither of them really wanted to break it. Time slipped swiftly by and they both just sat there in each other's company staring at the fire. James let out a rather large yawn which shook Lily's concentration from the hypnotic flames of the fire.

"Oh" She stated plainly "It's getting late isn't it?" She asked standing up slowly.

"I guess so" James replied disappointed that they couldn't just sit together on this couch until the end of time.

"Bed time then" Lily stated as she made her way to the steps. After reaching the top of the staircase she turned to say goodbye to James, believing he still remained on the couch only to realize he was standing right behind her.

"Oye" She let out.

"What?" He asked oblivious.

"Nothing you just make no sound when you move…you're never where I think you are. It's like something you read in one of those muggle vampire books." She said putting some room between them.

"Aw man you caught me. How did you figure out my secret so easily Lily? Truth is I want to suck your blood." He said moving his glance from her eyes to her bare neck and back.

"Done mocking me Potter?" Lily asked smugly.

"Nah I'm never going to be done mocking you Lily. That's a promise"

"Ha ha ok well you're gonna have to at least hold off until tomorrow because I'm exhausted." She said heading to her door and opening it slightly she turned back towards him "Night James I think this whole friends thing just might work out pretty well."

"I think so too. Night Lil's" he replied and watched as she closed the door behind herself.

_She has no idea what she's doing to me._ He thought to himself. _She's just so lovely all the time… And her neck I shouldn't have looked at her neck. _He walked over to his own room and quickly undressed down to his boxers and plopped onto his bed. _It's just an attraction._ He thought to himself._ I just think she's attractive it's nothing more. I think she thinks I'm attractive as well or else she wouldn't move away from me so much… or maybe I just creep her out. Oh I hope it's the first one._ He said to himself trying to get comfortable on his bed finding it rather difficult. _Well there's only one way to find out and that's to keep putting her in those uncomfortable positions and see how she reacts. Either way it's just an attraction thing nothing more and I know that. There's no way on earth Lily Evans would ever think of me as anything more than an attractive friend… and who could blame her…I'm not worthy… she's so lovely…so, so lovely… mmm Lily lovely _James said to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep and to dreams of his red headed friend.

The next morning came far too quickly in the eyes of both roommates. Lily slowly sat up in her bed and stared at the wall in front of her. Who ever invented the early morning time of day must have been crazy. She trudged out of bed, grabbed her shower robe, and her other bathing things and headed for the bathroom. This had been her routine year long. James took much longer than she did to get ready so she was always sure to have the bathroom first. It was for that reason that she did not knock on the door as she entered the bathroom this morning. What she found in front of her was a mixture of shocking, embarrassing, uncomfortable, and well let's face it folks' kind of sexy all mixed together. Lily stood in front of a naked James Potter and she could not move or speak. His back was towards her and he was reaching for a towel. He wrapped the towel around his lower half and turned to head for the door. Needless to say he was surprised to find Lily there instead. His eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. His expression slowly changed from that of shock to one of questioning and finally to that of silent delight.

"Um good morning Lily." He said with a smile. She stared at him and then quickly looked at the floor.

"Mornin James" She mumbled. Then looking up at him in great embarrassment she tried to apologize. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry James. Usually I'm the first one up ya know? So I don't even worry about knocking and I didn't mean to. You know there is a lock on the door for future reference. Uh…" She said trying not to look at him again.

"It's alright Lil-" He replied making his way very slowly towards her. "You're right I should have locked the door it's my fault. No harm done really, you didn't see anything my other close friends haven't seen." He attempted a joke to lighten the air. He was pretty close to her now but she didn't notice at first because her eyes were plastered on the ground. She then felt the warmth that the hot water had left behind radiating from his skin. She knew he was close now but she did not look up. He lifted her face with his hand; the contact of his bare skin on hers shocked them both.

"I will be expecting you to return the favor some time though" He said with a smile letting go of her face and heading for the door.

"In your dreams maybe." Lily replied.

"No kidding" he said under his breath as he turned towards her.

"Have a nice bath Lily. See you in charms" He closed the door and left her to hit herself in the forehead in embarrassment. She figured that within the next 4 min the entire school would know what had happened and that James would have had the time to turn it into some dramatic scene where Lily had ripped his clothes off of him and demanded that they take a bath together. All in all she knew today was going to be a very interesting day.

Lily made her way to breakfast and quickly dashed to sit next to her friends at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Chelsea looked over at her in surprise.

"Are you ok Lil- you look a little flushed. Do you have a fever or something?" She asked.

"Uh no I'm fine Chels I was just running late this morning and rushed to get here before first class started"

"Oh ok then." Chelsea replied in disbelief.

"Um lil-" Lindsey said trying to get Lily's attention from the table in front of her. "Lily, earth to Lily Evans!" she said raising her voice a bit and waving a hand in front of her face.

"MM yeah what, what?" Lily responded

"Finally I get your attention. I was just wondering if there was any reason why James Potter is staring at you." She stated plainly. Lily proceeded to drop the cup of pumpkin juice she had just grabbed onto the table. Trying to play it off she responded with a "You're probably just imagining it Lindsey" remark as she magically cleaned up the Pumpkin juice.

"You know guys I think I left my charms book in my room I'm gonna go run and get that. See you guys there" She said dashing out of the great hall.

"I bet you she didn't leave her charms book in her room" Lindsey stated

"No way am I taking that bet." Chelsea replied. " -because I just saw her charms book in her hands."

"Something's going on that she's not telling us about. It obviously has something to do with James." Lindsey stated.

"Oh well we can't worry about it now she will tell us when she's ready." Chelsea replied.


	6. the friend zone

The Marauders watched as an obviously frantic Lily ran into the great hall towards her friends.

"What did you do to our flower?" Sirius asked James in an accusing tone.

"What do you mean what did I do to her? I did nothing." He responded quickly turning his attention to the variety of foods in front of him.

"Look at her James she like falling all over herself… Did you make a pass on her or something?" Sirius Pressed.

"I can honestly say that any kind of situation we were in this morning was caused by the Red Head and not me." He responded as he watched Lily spill her Pumpkin juice all over the table in front of her. He then noticed Lindsey staring back at him and decided to turn his attention back to his food. _Yep food is always a safe thing to look at. _He told himself.

"SITUATION?" Sirius bellowed. "What do you mean SITUATION?" He continued. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sirius I was just playing with you calm down. Nothing happened… I am the last person in the world to know what is going on in that girl's head."

"Bull shit Potter" Sirius replied. "Something Happened and I know it. What is the point of having a group of best friends if you keep everything from us? Now you better tell me what happened and you better tell me now."

"Life is full of disappointments Padfoot better start getting used to it now." James replied looking up slightly enough to see Lily practically sprinting from the great hall. It took him about half a second to decide to go after her. "I um… left my um quills in the Heads room guys I will catch you all later." He stated standing up.

"Like that isn't obvious James we just saw her leave the great hall." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Your point being?" James replied.

"Just don't do anything stupid that you are going to regret later." Remus finally chimed in.

"Don't worry Moony I am just going to have a bit of fun." James replied as he finally left the table.

"That's what I was afraid of." Remus whispered to Sirius. "We all know Lily isn't the kind of girl who just wants to have fun."

"We also know that James doesn't just want to have fun with Lily…" Sirius stated. "Lets just hope he doesn't end up hurting two people in the end."

James headed out of the Great Hall with no idea where to go. There was no sign of Lily and she hadn't been traveling slowly. Just then Sir Nicholas the ghost glided by.

"Hello James. Are you looking for something?" He said as if he already knew.

"Well not something but someone." James replied.

"Well if you are looking for Lily Evans" Sir Nick stated "Then you might want to head down the hall way to the left."

James was already halfway there when he yelled back to Sir Nicholas "Thanks."

Sir Nicholas just chuckled as James ran off in her direction.

James made his way swiftly down the hallway but didn't have to go far to find the pretty little red head he was seeking. She was on the ground leaning against a column reading a book. He could only see her right shoulder but her ginger locks gave her away. Her back was towards James and she had no idea he was approaching her. He kneeled down behind her silently and began to whisper in her ear.

"Avoiding any one in particular?" He asked.

Lily yelped and quickly jumped to her feet pointing her wand to his throat in reflex. It took her a couple seconds to register what had just happened and when she did she began to laugh.

"You scared the … ha ha … living hell out of me James… ha ha ha" She plopped back down on the ground, facing him this time, as she sat Indian style. "Sorry if I scared you" She stated as he looked at her in shock. "But you started it." She said with a huge smile which made him melt and brought him back into the moment.

"It's ok… Just remind me never to mess with you again. At least now I know you are quick on your feet." He replied.

"I will be sure to remind you of that… and thanks … I think."

"It was a compliment." He replied. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Your question? …What question?" she replied.

"I asked you if you were avoiding any one in particular?"

"Oh. Yeah. No I'm not avoiding anyone just reading." she replied holding up her book.

"Yeah that's why you ran out of the Great Hall like you had ants in your pants." James replied knowing she was full of it.

"Well to be honest I didn't want to be around when you told your buddies what happened this morning. I don't do well with embarrassments as it is." She said honestly now leaning back on the wall behind her. "I don't blame you for telling them though. It makes for a pretty hilarious story I am sure but I didn't want to witness Sirius's release of the story to the general public." She said now staring at the ceiling.

"Lily you are doing it again I am over here." He said grabbing her head gently and pointing it in his direction there was that shock again as their skin touched. "-and don't worry I didn't tell them any how." He said with a smile. "I was the naked one remember? So It was pretty embarrassing for me as well."

"You didn't look embarrassed" She replied now blushing bright red.

"Well um." James began thinking about the situation now realizing he had in fact been quite comfortable without any clothes on in front of her. He decided to spare this information from her anyways… "Just because I didn't act embarrassed doesn't mean I wasn't."

Lily rolled her eyes not believing him for a second. "Sure." She replied "Well thanks for not telling your friends either way. It's nice of you."

"You sound surprised Lily." James said with a smile.

"Well frankly I am"

"I am a nice guy Lily. You just never took the time to get to know me." He said grabbing her hand and scooting closer to her on the floor.

"I am sorry about that James." She said pulling her hand out of his grasp. "I now know you are going to make a great lifelong friend."

James felt his heart sink as the great hall doors opened and all the students poured out heading for their morning classes. He had gotten himself put into the _Friend Zone. _

Lily rose from the floor. "Well I will see you in charms." James managed to get out.

"Yeah see you there" Lily replied giving him a hug before she headed back down the hallway.


End file.
